


My Beautiful Obi-Wan

by Firondoiel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drugged Qui-Gon, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Schmoop, Very loopy, Written for the QuiObi Writing Discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firondoiel/pseuds/Firondoiel
Summary: Qui-Gon awakens a little drugged and a little confused after being injured, but fortunately, the most gorgeous man in the galaxy is at his bedside.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 33
Kudos: 285





	My Beautiful Obi-Wan

Qui-Gon’s eyes slowly opened. It took a while because his eyelids were so heavy it was like forcing open a broken blast door. Wherever he was, it was too bright. And too blurry. He blinked. His eyelids were slightly lighter now, but his body was frozen. It must have been locked down tightly with something.

He tried to raise an arm, but nothing happened. Had he lost his arms? He couldn’t tell if they were still attached. And the room was still too blurry. Why was there a fog inside? A too bright dense sunny Sithspit fog. 

Well, he did not like it. They should clear it out. 

“Apologies, Master. I’ll see that Vokara clears it out immediately.”

Wonderful. Now the fog had a voice. Such a proper, cultured voice with deliberate enunciation. It was charming. But it also sounded like it was laughing at him. 

“I am not laughing at you, Qui-Gon.” 

The voice lied. He just heard it chuckle softly. Also, it was alarming that it knew his name. Once he reattached his arms, he would find his legs and leave this place. 

“You will need to open your eyes first to do that.”

That showed how much the voice knew. His eyes _were_ open. This creature would be simple to evade-- as soon as he located all of his missing limbs. 

“Qui-Gon, you closed your eyes again. Can you open them for me? I have lowered the lights so it won’t hurt your eyes. And I will help you find your arms.”

That was a trap. Obviously. The voice probably already had his arms. It was here to seduce him with its sweet, smooth tones. Such a captivating voice. Very elegant. Alluring even.

“Thank you.” The voice laughed again. “Here. Can you feel this?”

Something touched his hand. Something warm. He felt fingers entwine with his own. That was nice. Did this mean that the voice had a body? At least it had found his hand. That was close to an arm. 

“Come on, Qui-Gon. Let me see your eyes.”

It squeezed his hand. He didn’t know why, but he knew that he did not want to disappoint this voice. It must have succubic powers because Qui-Gon suspected that there was very little he would not do for it.  
He opened his eyes again. 

It wasn’t as painful as before, so the lights must have actually been lowered. Things were still blurry, but he could now detect a darker blur to his right. He turned his head toward it and squinted, trying to make sense of it.

“That’s it.” The encouraging voice belonged to the dark blur. “Think you can handle something to drink?”

Qui-Gon rubbed his lips together. They were cracked and dry. 

“Here.”

The warmth left his hand and curled around the back of his head. He floated upwards. Then something pressed against Qui-Gon’s mouth, and cool liquid dribbled past his lips. It was heavenly running over his parched tongue and down his throat. He must have been here a long time to be so thirsty. Maybe the blur with the pleasant voice would want to come with him when he left. 

The blissful flow of water stopped far too soon and was taken away from him. That would not do. He would ask the blur to help him get it back. His head annoyingly floated back down to lie flat. 

“Force, Qui-Gon. Don’t glare at me that way. You can have some more in a few minutes.”

Those gentle fingers were back in Qui-Gon’s hand. That was good. He liked them there. Now he had to negotiate with the blur. He practiced swallowing. At least that was easier now. He blinked hard several times in a row, slowly and steadily. Vochara must be taking care of the fog.

“Vokara. Don’t let her hear you get her name wrong.” 

Qui-Gon looked to his right. He gasped.

The fog parted to reveal the most beautiful sight Qui-Gon had ever seen. A man with silken auburn hair that perfectly swept over his tall forehead. And it wasn’t just his features, although they were lovely. Angular cheekbones. A straight handsome nose. A well-kept beard and a strong chin. Qui-Gon was sure there was a charming, little cleft hidden by the beard. 

His eyes. It was impossible to tell their color; grey, green, blue. They were breathtakingly stunning; iridescent pools that shimmered with life. This man was light. He was compassionate and caring and _good_. His very presence was glorious, and it overwhelmed Qui-Gon. 

“Oh Force...” Qui-Gon could barely croak above a whisper. But he had to express his awe at the vision before him.

“Qui-Gon?” The man leaned closer, his eyebrows drawing together. He was concerned. “Are you alright?”

“How beautiful you are.” Qui-Gon wanted to reach for him, but he wasn’t sure he dared. Was he allowed to touch such a wonder?

“Oh…” A bewitching flush rose on the man’s face, “I-um...well...thank you...” 

“Has no one told you this before?” Qui-Gon frowned. This exquisite creature should be worshiped and often. How could he not realize his own beauty? Qui-Gon would tell him. 

“I...” Those delectable cheeks turned a dark red.

“It should be said to you daily. An exquisite creature like you should be worshiped. And often.You should realize your own beauty.”

“Yes, so you said.” The man looked away, the tips of his ears tinged pink.

“Even now, that delicate blush only enhances your loveliness.” Qui-Gon decided to risk raising his hand, but then he realized that this man was holding it. A thrill passed from where the man’s skin touched his own and raced up his arm. Oh, there was his arm. Did that mean…?

Yes, the other arm was there too. Qui-Gon lifted it and crossed it over his chest, extending his hand slowly. He was half-afraid that the man would vanish, but Qui-Gon needed to see his face again. The hand holding his felt solid, so it should be alright. Qui-Gon crooked one finger under the man’s chin and guided his head back to face him. 

Sweet Force, those eyes. 

“Would you think me bold if I asked your name?” Qui-Gon stroked along the curve of the man’s jaw, feeling the softness of his beard.

“Obi-Wan.” The man’s lips turned up at the corners. He reached up and pulled Qui-Gon’s finger out of his ear.

“Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon repeated slowly, loving the way the name flowed on his tongue. He carefully brushed through the man’s hair. 

“Ow. No pulling, Qui-Gon. Please.”

“Beautiful Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon murmured dreamily, trailing his finger down the bridge of Obi-Wan’s nose. “Your features were meant to be immortalized in song.”

“That really isn’t-mmmph.” Obi-Wan jerked his head back so Qui-Gon’s wandering fingers slipped from his mouth. “That really isn’t necessary.”

“But it is.” Qui-Gon watched as Obi-Wan grabbed his hand and lowered it to rest on Qui-Gon’s stomach. “I am a poor singer or I would attempt it myself.”

“No.” Obi-Wan’s eyes widened before he quickly glanced around the room. “There is absolutely no need to attempt it.”

“Are you certain, my angel?” Qui-Gon wondered if there really was a cleft in Obi-Wan’s chin. He reached for it to find out. “I do believe that I would do anything you wished.”

There was a smacking sound and a grunt from Obi-Wan when Qui-Gon’s hand found his face again. Qui-Gon ran his thumb along that delightful chin. Yes, he could feel a small dip there.

“Very certain.” Obi-Wan’s face was suddenly very hard to reach. It seemed like it moved every time Qui-Gon strained for it. He wanted to caress the little mole on Obi-Wan’s cheek. But again, he found his hand being directed back to the bed. “The thought alone is enough to honor me, Qui-Gon.”

“No, _you_ honor me.” Since he could no longer touch, Qui-Gon contented himself with staring. Obi-Wan had such a beautiful mouth. “You honor me by speaking my name with the grace that is your lips.”

“Oh gods, Qu-Master, I really must insist-”

“Master? No. No one could ever hope to be worthy of mastering you. You should be free. Free to blossom and dazzle the galaxy with your sweetness.”

Obi-Wan dropped his face into his free hand and groaned.

“You should have any desire your tender heart wishes.” Qui-Gon could feel Obi-Wan’s heart. It was passionate yet gentle, capable of both loving deeply and bruising easily. “My hope is that you will one day find someone who is capable of adoring you as you deserve. Someone able to give you those desires.”

“You are too kind.” Those mystical eyes looked back up at him and softened. A fond smile crossed those pink lips. To Qui-Gon’s delight, Obi-Wan leaned in a little, like he had a secret to share. “I can assure you that I already have someone who is more than capable of all you just described.”

Sorrow flooded Qui-Gon’s chest. He had thought that Obi-Wan’s happiness would be all he ever wanted. But seeing it now, knowing that it was for someone else - someone who was not him - pierced Qui-Gon to his very soul. 

He must have given himself away because Obi-Wan’s expression changed to concern. “Are you unwell?” Obi-Wan was worried for him. A magnificently nimble hand touched Qui-Gon’s cheek. It made Qui-Gon ache with selfish longing for what he could not have. 

“Qui-Gon?” 

How could he tell this divine human that his joy caused such suffering? Qui-Gon would do nothing to hurt Obi-Wan, even if it meant remaining silent when he looked at him so imploringly. Gentle fingers brushed a few hairs from Qui-Gon’s forehead. The loving gesture was too much.

“Qui-Gon, talk to me. What is it?” Obi-Wan peered at him anxiously. His thumb lightly stroked over the skin under Qui-Gon’s eyes, wiping away something wet. “Are you in pain?”

He was weak. He could not ignore his angel. “I am.”

“Let me get a healer.” Obi-Wan started to rise. 

“Don’t leave.” Qui-Gon clamped down on the hand holding his before it could be taken away. 

Obi-Wan sat back down in his chair. He looked so solemn. “You are frightening me.”

“Don’t be frightened. I am...I am glad for you.”

“What?”

“Knowing that you are happy is enough to satisfy me.” It was a lie. Qui-Gon would tell a hundred more falsehoods if it meant Obi-Wan could be content. But Obi-Wan was too clever.

“You are hiding something. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“It is agony, Obi-Wan.”

“What is?” The worry lines deepened on Obi-Wan’s forehead “Tell me where it hurts.”

Was it possible that the arm thief had stolen his lungs? Because Qui-Gon did not think he would be able to draw another breath. Perhaps his grief had consumed him. He sadly brought their joined hands to his chest and pressed the back of Obi-Wan’s hand to his heart.

“I am a foolish man.” 

“Do you have chest pains?” Obi-Wan ran a hand over his mouth, a nervous tic. “Gods, Vokara said she gave you a different sedative this time. I’ll find her.”

“Obi-Wan, don’t-” Qui-Gon’s voice cracked. This sadness could not be borne. His vision blurred again.

“Master, _please_.” 

“I am pleased for your happiness,” Qui-Gon tried again. His throat felt thick with misery and bitterness, “But I would leave all my limbs behind as they are if it meant I could be the one to touch your heart and make you smile. Whoever your someone is, I hope they know how fortunate they are.” 

Relief and incredulousness broke across Obi-Wan’s face, and his entire body suddenly sagged as the tension left it, “Stars. Qui-Gon, you truly are a foolish man. Qui-Gon, no. Look at me.” Obi-Wan took Qui-Gon’s face with both hands. There was affection in his beautiful eyes. “My someone is you.”

“What?”

“Yes.”

Qui-Gon stared at Obi-Wan, relishing the feeling of those hands on his face even as his mind scrambled through the words Obi-Wan had spoken. He was sure he had missed something important. Obi-Wan looked so earnest. He had to understand. 

“What?” Qui-Gon repeated. 

“We have been lovers for the past eight years, my dear Qui-Gon.”

That Qui-Gon understood. Or he thought he did. It didn’t seem fully real, but hope swelled in his heart. 

“You are mine?”

“I am yours.” Obi-Wan nodded. “Now and for as long as you’ll have me.”

“Forever,” Qui-Gon said quickly, no doubt in his mind that he would hold onto Obi-Wan until the end of his days. 

“Then it will be forever.” Obi-Wan bent over him and brushed his lips against his forehead. The skin tingled beneath the light touch. 

Qui-Gon grabbed Obi-Wan’s face to keep him close when he started to pull away. If he had thought Obi-Wan breathtaking before, he found him heart-stopping now- all this beauty and goodness right before his eyes. Only a breath between them. 

“I am truly the most blessed of men,” Qui-Gon said in awe then pulled Obi-Wan down to him so he could kiss him how he deserved, like a precious treasure.

\-----------

“And then what happened?’

Obi-Wan took a long look at his former master before answering the question. Qui-Gon was sitting up in bed, hair combed and eyes clear. He was well on his way to recovery. There was the faintest hint of a blush in his cheeks, but Obi-Wan decided to ignore it. 

“Well, you decided to put your amorous affections into action.”

“Oh?” Qui-Gon raised both eyebrows. 

“You began to kiss me,” Obi-Wan paused for effect, “Very...enthusiastically.”

Qui-Gon considered this and nodded slowly. A small playful grin crossed his lips. “Was it any good?”

“You tried to eat my beard.”

“It is a very fine beard,”

“Not when it’s covered in drunken slobber, it isn’t.”

“Drugged slobber.”

“Is that supposed to be better?”

“Perhaps not.” Qui-Gon laughed, a warm, comforting sound, “But this is better.” 

Obi-Wan smiled as Qui-Gon wrapped a large hand around the nape of his neck and hauled him in for a kiss. 

It was better. 

Qui-Gon was powerful and assertive as he took Obi-Wan’s lips, as he was in most things. He kissed deeply, letting Obi-Wan feel the strength of his love. Qui-Gon was not a man who easily voiced his emotions, but he made sure that Obi-Wan saw them in his actions, and in his face when he looked at Obi-Wan. 

When Qui-Gon broke the kiss, he leaned back in to plant two soft, quick kisses on Obi-Wan’s mouth. Then he looked at him with open adoration like Obi-Wan was something precious. It never failed to make Obi-Wan’s heart clench. The silent emotion was more than enough for him.

But this time, Qui-Gon spoke softly.

“My beautiful Obi-Wan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://www.firondoiel.tumblr.com)


End file.
